The present invention relates to plant growing chambers and, in particular, to a modular assembly for maintaining an artificial growing environment to sustain the growth of a variety of plants, particularly tropical plants such as orchids.
A variety of plant growing chambers, hot houses and simple display cases are known. The complexity and sophistication varies from simple structures to prevent physical damage to the plants during transport or display to structures which provide artificial growing environments. The latter assemblies are typically constructed with unitary side walls, but which creates difficulties during construction and shipping. That is, it is difficult to provide chambers which hold a number of plants, but which disassemble to a compact size for transport.
The present "wardian case" was developed to provide a modular growing assembly, which disassembles to a relatively small package, and which is readily reassembled without resort to active fasteners. The case permits the establishment of a regulated humidity, temperature and air flow within the chamber. Shelves and sundry plant maintenance appliances are supported to a support system which is hung from a circulation, divider panel without interference at the side walls. The assembly is also adaptable to economical construction in a variety of sizes.